Tamers Don't Dance
by Crystal Luna Starr
Summary: What to do when you want to ask a certain someone to the dance? That's Takato Matsuki's question. Luckily, Rika's cousin from America drops into town, and she just ends up dancing circles around everyone... Including Takato himself!
1. Prologue of Sorts

Okay, first off, the title is a little misleading XD; No, this is not a Digimon Tamers/Cats Don't Dance crossover, nor is it similar... I just picked that title 'cause it fit. ;

This is a romantic comedy I'm writing based on Digimon Tamers, five years after the whole season (All of them are 15). Once again, I'm bringing OCs in here - why? 'Cause I'm just a lame little fangirl like that XD;

School thing is a bit messed up, since I'm not Japanese and I honestly don't know how the curriculum is because I never payed attention in social science back when I was in middle school. XD

I'll try to avoid Mary-sues this time... but as always, in most of my fics, Jeri/Juri has moved away. Why? I don't like her character. oo; So yeah.

Told in Takato's POV, so yeah. Enjoy

--

Well now... it's been five years since all the drama happened. Five years. Wow. It feels like a long time.

Henry, Rika, and I have all been able to get our Digimon back, and keep them in secret as we did before, when it all started. Guilmon still stays in the park, but is all right with it. It's like everything just started over again, but it's all that much easier.

We're all in high school now. Rika transferred so now she's going to the same school as Henry and I. It's actually pretty fun. Kenta and Kazu dislike her being around, but they deal with it. We like her company, even if she bosses us around or teases us at times.

Henry and I are in most of the same classes together, and have gotten really close. We're like best friends. We tell each other almost everything - from secrets to feelings to girls, and everything in between.

After school, most of us just hang out together at the park, playing with Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon. It seems like they're the only digimon that were able to come back for some reason. None of the others were. Sometimes we'll study together while we're there, I'll sometimes bring bread from the bakery but otherwise we just fool around, being us.

Although lots of things are different, they're really not. We're living normal lives... well, as normal as they can get with us. We're just regular teenagers now with regular teenage problems.

So no wonder my biggest problem as of now is, well... my biggest.

A dance is coming up. I don't know what to do about it. I really want to ask someone. The thing is, I don't know if I could ask her. I don't have the guts. I really like her now... she's the object of my affection right now. But I'm too scared to ask her.

Why? Well, the person I want to ask is...

Rika Nonaka.

--

Eeh. oo; This is just kind of a little thing of his thoughts, so no wonder it isn't that fancy. Wait for the next one, it'll be longer. 


	2. Dancing Lessons and Getting Guts

Second chapter! Well technically first. oo; Since the other one was a prologue of sorts.

--

BRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGG! The bell clanked loudly, signalling us to go to lunch. I stood up, gathering all my stuff.

"Man..." I said, sighing.

"What is it Takato?" Henry asked. He looked over at he curiously, slinging his backpack over my shoulder.

"Eeeh," I responded. I slid all my stuff messily into my backpack, and fit my arms through the straps. "Thinking about -her- again."

"Oh. No wonder." Henry said, with a chuckle. "You really like her, don't you?"

"Yeah..."

"Why won't you just ask her to the dance already then?"

"I told you, I don't have the guts," I said, and we both trudged out of the classroom.

"Well, get the guts then. I don't know, Takato. But you better say something soon. Time's running out."

"Yeah yeah..." I closed my eyes, nodding knowingly.

"You've liked her for five years already," Henry went on. "I mean, you better say something SOON or else you're gonna be an old man by the time you tell her!"

"I know, but..." I turned to him, facing my friend. "I mean, how can I tell Rika I like her? She's hardly approachable."

"Which makes me wonder why you like her."

"Well..." I responded, pushing the door open to the lunch area, looking up at the bare blue sky. "She has this strength that I never had."

"Yeah, the strength to knock three people out at the same time."

"That's not -all- that I like about her though," I continued. I was babbling, and Henry knew it, but for some reason I kept going anyway. "She's pretty and--"

"Hey guys! Over here!"

Rika stood at our table, waving at us. We walked over to the table and sat down. I sat next to Rika and Henry, and Kazu and Kenta sat infront of us on the opposite side of the table.

"Hey Rika, Kazu, Kenta."

"Hey Goggleboy," Kazu looked at me, smiling. "What took you?"

"He was being a slowpoke, as always I bet." Rika said, giggling. I blushed in response, but quickly hid it as well as I could.

"Yeah, he was slow again," Henry answered for me. He slid his lunchbag out of his backpack. "Well, what do you guys have today?"

"Lame old riceballs," Kenta complained. "Mom never makes anything new."

"Why don't you ask her to make something for you?" I asked him.

"Eeeh," he responded, adjusting his glasses. "She says if I want something new to eat, I better make it myself."

"Makes sense," Rika said, taking out her own lunch, bento. "You're 15, dude, and freakin' lazy."

"HEY!" Kenta exclaimed.

"You know, I hate to admit it but she's right..." Kazu responded, shoving an onigiri into his mouth.

"Aren't you supposed to be the one on MY side! Takato, help!"

"Uhh," I looked at him. "Well, it's kinda true..."

"Aahhh, forget it." Kenta said, biting into his rice ball.

We ate a bit, shoving food in our mouths like the teenagers we were.

"So who's asking whom to the dance?" Rika suddenly asked. I blushed, remembering the conversation Henry and I had in the classroom.

"I wanna go with that blonde chick in our Math class," Kazu said, after swallowing his onigiri whole.

"Who are you asking, goggleboy?" Rika asked, turning to me.

I blushed. "Well... uhh... I want to ask this one girl... but... uhh..."

Luckily, as I sat there flustered, Henry saved me from utter embarrassment.

"But he's not done with his dancing lessons."

...Well, sort of.

Not like it made a difference. I just sat there, babbling "um" and "er" and "uh" over again.

"Dancing lessons, huh?" Rika looked at me curiously, looking me up and down as if I was some sort of alien. "I'm impressed."

Rika? Impressed of me? Wow.

"I didn't think you'd do anything THAT ridiculous." She continued, finishing her sentence.

Nevermind.

"Don't worry," Henry said for me. "He'll be in great dancing shape."

"Whaa?" I finally was able to spit out a word.

"Well," Rika said, looking over at me, "I hope you'll be good at the dance, I guess."

I looked at him, and pulled him away from the table. "I need to talk to you," I muttered.

I dragged him away, rounding the corner of the building. I looked him in the eye. "Gee, thanks a lot."

"What? I just saved your butt."

"Dancing lessons? How is that saving?"

"I saved you from humiliation."

"Thanks, but I think I can do that myself."

"Well, it's no big deal, right? I mean, you can get dancing lessons."

"Oh, really now?"

"Don't worry about it. And if you get good at dancing, maybe you can get the guts to ask Rika out."

"So unlikely. First off, who in their right mind gets dancing lessons?"

"The people on the dance team."

"THEY'RE ALL GIRLS!"

"So? At least they dance..."

"Second, how am I supposed to get the guts to ask Rika out by dancing?"

"Simple. If you learn how to get the guts to learn how to dance, you might get the guts to ask her out. Just try it. You should be fine."

"I majorly doubt it. Tamers don't dance."

"Just try it," Henry said, leaning against the wall so that he was facing the horizon, but he still looked towards me. "I mean, it won't do you any harm, will it?"

--

Woo... that was fast ;

Hopefully I'll get this done. I'm hoping this'll be only about 6 chapters, 8 or 9 tops. 


	3. A Dancer Named Crystal

Woo. The introduction of the two OCs. I'm -so- lame.

From here on out, this fic may take a slightly songfic-ish turn. Lots of lyrics will be involved...

--

"Hey... did anybody notice that Rika and Henry are missing?"

It was the afternoon, and we had gotten out about an hour ago. Rika and Henry were gone, and I was hanging out in the park with Kenta, Kazu, Guilmon, and Terriermon.

"I didn't notice that," Kenta said, blinking.

"That's 'cause you're an idiot." Kazu retorted.

"HEY!" Kenta socked Kazu in the arm.

"Seriously you guys! They're missing."

"Well, it's not like we know." Kazu replied, rubbing his arm. Suddenly, we saw Rika and Henry from out of the bushes.

"Momentai, Takato!" Terriermon said cheerfully, sitting on Guilmon's head. "They'll show up sometime!" He swirled his ears around Guilmon's nose, causing the dinosaur to sneeze. They all laughed.

"Don't worry Takato," Guilmon smiled with a happy voice. "They'll be here soon."

"Well well, speak of the devils," Kenta looked over at them, and he waved.

"Hey guys!" Henry called out. Both Rika and Henry ran over to us.

"We have visitors," Rika said, smiling. She turned to the side, where a girl and a guy stood.

"Hey," the girl smiled at us she walked over. She wore a leather sleeveless shirt that showed her midriff, with matching black gloves and boots. Her jeans were slightly faded and looked too long for her petite body, and she wore huge black-framed sunglasses on her head, the blue lenses shining from the bright afternoon sun.

"My name's Crystal. I'm an exchange student from the United States," Crystal greeted. We all shook her hand, welcoming her.

"And my name's Peter," the guy said, coming over to the group. He had short, messy green hair with black streaks in it, wearing slim glasses on the edge of his nose. He wore a green shirt with a star on it, with a black vest and black pants to match. He wore green wrist bands and green sneakers.

"Crystal and Peter shared an exchange family," Henry explained, "and last minute, they weren't able to have them in their home, so Rika and I volunteered."

"Crystal's also my cousin," Rika said, smiling. Crystal wrapped her arm around her cousin's shoulders, grinning.

"Yup," Crystal answered. "Rika told me a lot about Japan, so I was really suprised when she told me that I was staying at her house instead of my exchange family."

"She also told us about her friends!" A small voice exclaimed. Everybody's eyes boggled, and Crystal looked embarrassed. She put her backpack down, opening the flap and gently lifting a blue puppy, with white bangs and a black cap on.

"Meet Puppishumon, guys." Crystal said, wrapping her arms around her digimon. "Loud mouth extraordinare."

"So not a loud mouth," Puppishumon spat. "Cutie, yes. By the way, just call me Puppi. It's less of a mouthful."

"Wow, you have a digimon?" Kazu exclaimed.

"Lucky," Kenta said in awe.

Crystal giggled. "Yeah... Freak incidents and stuff." She smiled, but looked like she didn't want to elaborate.

"I have a digimon too. C'mon out, Kakimon!" Peter exclaimed. He put down his backpack as well, and unzipped the bag, and a black, cat-like face popped out. It had black triangles underneath its eyes and on its forehead, and wore a red bandana.

"Finally!" The black digimon exclaimed. "I can breathe!" Everybody laughed, and the digimon struggled itself out of the backpack.

"Anyway, like I was saying, Crystal has heard a lot about you guys!" Puppi exclaimed.

Crystal smiled, blushing a little bit. "Rika's sent me a lot of letters. I bet I can guess who you guys all are."

"Really now?" I looked at her, with an almost challenging look.

Crystal smiled, and started to walk over to each person as she spoke. "Let's see... you two are the squabbling ones." She stood infront of Kenta and Kazu, grinning.

She walked over to Guilmon. "And you're the big eating machine," she said, patting Guilmon on the head.

"You're the peaceful one who doesn't like fighting," Crystal said as she looked at Henry. "And of course you're my cuzzeh," she said, giggling as she looked at Rika.

"And you are the gogglehead extraordinaire, who often does stupid things," Crystal said, looking at me in the eye.

"HEY! I don't do stupid things!" I said with a huff.

"Yeah you do! Yeah you do!" Puppi said. She started to flail her arms at him, wiggling them about. I looked at her with big eyes, and then sweatdropped.

"You sure -YOU'RE- not the one who does stupid things, Puppi?" Crystal said, looking down at her digimon. They all sweatdropped.

"Well," Rika said, "To finish off what you started, cuz, let's see... Peter, you're the comedian who tries and makes everybody laugh..."

"Who, me?" Peter said, laughing at his own joke. Everybody shared a chuckle.

"And my cuz here," Rika continued, motioning towards her cousin, "is the overdramatic clutz queen."

"Am not!" Crystal replied. "I'm SO not overdramatic."

"That's kind of a rhetorical statement," Henry said, laughing.

"And I'm -SO- not a clutz. I can dance almost any dance move you can think of!" Crystal continued.

"Really? You can dance?" I looked at her, suprised.

"Yeah!" Crystal said, giggling. "I'm a great dancer!"

"I gotta agree with that," Rika laughed. "She's really good. She can best anybody."

"Not really," her cousin replied, but she was blushing. "I can dance the foxtrot and the mamba and the hampster and the numa numa..." Crystal twirled around and started to hum to herself, dancing to an imaginary beat. Her feet were in perfect rhythm as she stepped, and she twirled around and bowed infront of us as a finale. We all clapped.

"That's awesome!" I continued clapping. Crystal blushed, and continued to bow.

"Thank you, thank you," she said, lapping up all the attention.

"I wonder if you can dance like that, after your dancing lessons," Rika looked over at me with a thoughtful look. "If you can, you two would be great together as dance partners."

"Yeah... dance lessons... right..." I suddenly remembered what Henry had told her at lunch. I wondered how exactly I was going to pull that off.

Suddenly, an idea sparked. Now just to put it in action...

--

Yeah. That's it Wait 'til next time! 


	4. Teach Me How to Tango

Woo. I find it kind of funny that I started on this project, and suddenly I found out that my teacher salsa danced. Weird. has issues showing my chapters after I upload 'em... they show after a bit, but ne. It gets on my nerves, for some reason. It also has issues showing slash marks. oo

--

It had been a few days since I actually thought of putting my plan into action. First off, I had to figure out where my target was and the best time to attack. But after a bit, I had it all planned out.

BRIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGG!

The bell clanked, and all of us started to pack our things away, as the teacher continued to talk.

"Okay class, bring you books tommorr--"

I dashed out of the classroom, not catching a single word my teacher had said. I was running after someone.

Suddenly, I spotted my target. I ran towards her, trying to have her within my grasp. I held her leather-covered wrist in my hand.

Crystal looked at me. People were walking past us, eager to get to lunch, but we just stood there, my hand around her wrist. Some of them looked at us with odd looks. Whispers flew about, and we continud to stand there.

I struggled to catch my breath. I looked her in the eye, and Crystal returned the gaze. She blushed slightly, embarrassed at the situation.

"What do you want?" She asked me tentatively.

"W-we..." I struggled for air, and finally, I took a deep breath, and spoke. "We need to talk."

"Umm... all right..." Crystal looked at me with a confused look, and I dragged her into an empty classroom.

We looked at each other for a bit, and finally she sat down on a desk, putting her backpack down. "What do you want?"

I stared at her, and then the ground, and finally spit it out.

"I need you to teach me how to dance!"

An eerie silence filled the room. I looked up at her. She had an odd look on her face.

"...How ... to dance?"

I looked away from her, and I felt my face get hot. I was being stupid again.

"W-well," I said, trying to get myself out of the messy situation, "You're a good dancer. I need to learn how to dance."

She tilted her head to the side. "Any good reason for this? Wanting to learn how to dance, I mean."

"I..." I couldn't tell her that I had a crush on Rika. I mean, they were cousins, after all. I made up an excuse. "I want to go to the dance, and I don't want to look like an idiot."

"Ah. Good reason," She replied. Crystal looked at me with a thoughtful look.

"Well... I guess it's okay," She said. "But you HAVE to do what I teach you, okay?"

"All right," I replied. "Don't tell the others either, okay?"

She looked at me with a questioning look. "Well, all right. It starts tommorrow, after school."

Crystal got up, and slung her backpack over her shoulder, she walked towards the door, then stopped, leaning on the side of the doorway.

"See ya later," she said, and winked. She walked away, and as I watched her leave, I wondered what I had just done.

--

Sorry that this one was laaaaaammmmeeee. I couldn't think of any ideas for this chapter, which explains the shortness. Next one'll be better, I swear. 


	5. Problems with Dancing

Woo... fourth chapter already. I'm on a roll. oo; 

SEE! FF even deleted it when I put the link on the fourth chapter or whatever... I put something like FF net or something, and it deleted itself or something. blinks It keeps doing such weird stuff...

I just noticed, I keep forgetting to indent. XD I'm gonna use the indent though when I start using lyrics, which is in this chapter.

* * *

I met Crystal infront of the school when the last bell rang. She stood there, smiling, but I wondered if she had something devious up her sleeve. 

"So, where to?" I asked her. I hoped it wasn't somewhere public. No way did I want to let Kazu or Kenta see me dancing, much less Rika.

"Hmm... well, today I have my CDs and my boom box in my backpack. Your house sound okay?"

"All right," I looked at her, relieved. I started walking, leading her towards the way to my house, and she started talking about the sorts of music we would dance to.

"I'm going to try and start you off with some really easy songs," Crystal said. "The kind where you can really feel the beat."

"Hey, as long as you don't make me dance to something like the Macarena or Britney Spears or something, I'm TOTALLY fine with it." I joked. She laughed, with this big grin on her face that made me want to smile too. There was something about Crystal that made you feel comfortable about being with her.

She continued to tell me about the music she was going to teach me, but I wasn't really listening. I kept thinking about Rika, and how if I finally did learn how to dance, maybe she would accept me as something more than a friend. I had been hoping that for a really long time, and maybe...

"Is this your place?" Crystal interrupted my thoughts. She motioned to the bakery infront of us.

"Heh, yeah." I smiled, embarrassed that I had gotten carried away by my thoughts. "How'd you know?"

"Rika-chan's told me a lot about you guys," Crystal explained. "She wrote letters to me a lot before, so that's how I know how all of you were like and stuff like that."

I showed her the way upstairs to my room, and Crystal sat down on my rug, starting to take her boombox out. I excused myself for a moment and went downstairs, to get some lemonade and some bread ready. I brought it up on a small tray, and set it on my desk as she finished popping in her CD.

"Okay," Crystal said, with an instructional voice. "The key to dancing is all about finding the beat. If you don't have the beat to a song, you have to try and find it, or else your moves will be off, and your dance will just look stupid. If you have the beat, at least your moves look choreographed."

She gently pushed the play button on her boom box, and a small drumbeat started up, and the music started to flow into the room. A mixture of violins, guitars, and piano keys played as Crystal continued.

"Most of the time you can figure out the beat in the beginning of the song, from the drum beats. This one is a 1-2-3-4 beat. Sometimes though, the beat will be harder to pick up on, but try your best to try to find it."

Crystal started to sway, to and fro. She moved about, swiftly moving to the music. She reached over to where I stood and suddenly entwined her fingers with mine, and she started to instruct me how to move.

"Okay, do as I say, all right? When I say 'one, two, three, four', move sideways as I do. When I say backstep, you move backwards, and when I say front step, move forwards."

The music played in the room, and she started to tell me the steps. I heard the sounds of her instruction as the song sang in the room, the harmony blending with the moves that Crystal was trying to teach me.

My heart, your hands, gentle my friend  
Break me neatly, numb me sweetly

Say you would, say you could  
Say you'd come and stop the rain  
Say you'd try and hold me tight  
And you just give me away  
Make me high on lullabies  
A melody for me to sway  
Say you would, say you could  
And you don't do anything

Come down heavy, try and steady  
Precious ladies, love you, love me...

"OWWW!" Crystal yelled out, interrupted the song. She limped towards the boombox and abruptly pushed the stop button.

"What, what!" I looked at her, wondering what was wrong.

"You stepped on me, you idiot!" Crystal shouted. She rubbed her right boot. "Jeez that hurt!"

"Well, sorry, but if you don't remember I'm a beginner at this!" I was suddenly getting really mad at Crys. The lesson was NOT going well.

"I know you're a beginner, but that doesn't change the fact that you stepped on me REALLY HARD!"

"Yeah well you didn't have to act like it was REALLY my fault! It was an accident!"

"Next time, why don't you try controlling your freakin' two left feet!"

Crystal plopped herself down on the rug, rubbing her foot. I looked at her, sighing. We stood in an uncomfortable silence. The feeling of comfort that I had before with her was gone.

I sat down next to her and sighed again. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to step on you."

"Eeh, it's okay," she said calmly. She rubbed her foot. "Besides, I'm wearing boots. It was just the sharp pain that I felt at first that hurt..."

"I'm really sorry," I looked her in the eye, and she returned my gaze. "Do you want me to get some ice?"

"Nah, it's okay." She rolled up her pant leg and started to unzip her boots. "I think we should dance barefooted though."

"Yeah, I kind of forgot to take my shoes off too." I reached over and started to untie my sneakers.

"Hey Takato?"

"Yeah?"

"Why exactly do you want to dance?"

"Huh?" I looked at Crys, puzzled.

"I have this feeling you're determined for some reason. And I know it's not because you just want to go to the dance."

I continued to stare at Crystal, and I felt the comfortable feeling I had before come back.

"Well..." I started off, "I kind of have a crush on Rika."

"Cuz?" Crystal looked at me, but not with a look of bewilderment. More like a jolted look, as if she had been suprised with a small shock. "You have a crush on her?"

"Yeah, I do... I've had one ever since I met her."

"So what does dancing have to do with liking her?"

"Well... Henry got this weird idea that if I learned how to dance, and got over the embarrassment of that, I would be able to ask her out."

"Hmm. Interesting idea," Crystal said, looking up at the ceiling. "Take this advice, Takato, if any. If you really like somebody, you should tell them while you still can."

"I'm kind of hoping I'll be able to tell her when I can ask her out to the dance," I said, smiling with a dreamful look.

"I think you will," Crys said with a wistful sound to her voice, but she wasn't smiling. Her face was blank as she looked up at the ceiling.

I stood up, and turned around so that I faced her, and I held out my hand. "Want to try again? I think I'm getting this beat thing down, sort of."

Crystal smiled up at me. "Well... all right. Just don't step on my feet again."

"Don't worry," I said, exchanging a smile with her, "I'll try my best."

* * *

The dancing stuff may be incorrect... bleh. oO I don't know how to dance IRL, that's probably why. 

Why do all of my chapters feel long, but they're actually really short? Ah well.

UGH HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO EDIT THIS! x-x It annoys the crap out of me.


	6. Dancing in Painful Ways

annoying. 'Nuff said.

I think the problem is that I use Notepad... honestly though, I'm WAAAAYYY too lazy to use anything else.

--

I met Crystal again infront of the school, as I had for the past few weeks. Two weeks had past, and the dance was coming near.

"So, is this going to be another dancing cram session?" I asked her. For a while now, we had been going to my house every day, with a stop by the park to check up on our digimon and for Crys to take Puppi home, but never when the others were there. We didn't want them to ask us questions.

"Nah," Crystal shook her head. "Let's take a break from dancing and go to the park. I think the others are suspicious, and besides, Puppi's getting mad that I only spend time with you."

I laughed. "So am I taking the place of your digimon, in her eyes?"

"Maybe," Crystal said, giggling. We headed towards the direction of the park.

"So do you think I'll be able to dance well enough for the dance?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I think so," she responded. "I've taught you almost everything..."

"Almost?"

"Yeah," Crystal looked at me. "I haven't taught you a three-beat dance yet."

"Why?" I asked her. I assumed that she would teach me everything while we still had time. We only had a few days left until the dance.

"I wanted you to master everything else first," she explained. "Three beat dances are sort of hard."

"Well, as long as you know what you're doing, and you don't make me look like an idiot, I'll be fine." I said with a laugh. Crystal giggled a little bit, and we walked up the steps to the paddock. (A/N: Is that thing they use for Guilmon a paddock, or what? I have no idea what it is.)

"Cryssi-chan!" I heard a voice call out, and quickly, I saw Puppi dash out from the paddock, and leap into Crystal's arms. "Cryssi-chan, Cryssi-chan, Cryssi-chan!"

Crystal laughed, hugging her digimon. "I told you not to call me that," she said, holding Puppi close.

"Don't ruin the special moment! I've missed you," She said, hugging her tamer. "I haven't had enough food."

Crystal giggled. "Well, I have a chocolate bar in my backpack..."

Puppi took no hesitation and climbed onto Crystal's shoulder, opening the flap of her backpack and started to rustle through the items. Crystal continued to walk infront of me as Puppi scrummaged through the items, and, at last, she held a chocolate bar in her mouth and returned to being held by Crystal.

I laughed as I saw this bit, looking at the two. "Puppi, you're like a little monkey," I commented.

Puppi climbed onto Crystal's shoulder, facing me. "I'm no monkey! I'm SO much cuter than a monkey."

I laughed, and I ran up the steps, and saw Henry, Rika, and Peter. Henry sat on the ground, with Terriermon on his head, and Rika stood leaning against the paddock wall.

"So, where have you guys been for the past few days?" Henry asked us. I blushed, embarrassed. I had no idea what to tell them.

"Uhh... well..." I started, but then Crystal interrupted me.

"We've been busy working on a project in Science class."

"Wait a second, Crys, we--" I started to say, but Crystal jabbed me in the ribs.

"Look," she whispered in my ear. "Just pretend, okay? Neither Henry or Rika have Science with us, so they don't know."

"Really? I didn't know you guys had to do a project," Rika replied. "Oh well."

"So who are you guys asking to the dance?" Henry asked everybody. He looked around, and no one wanted to answer.

"Well..." I started, then hesitated. Crystal had told me to tell Rika I liked her well I still could. Here was my chance. Would I be able to take it?

"Hello? Earth to Goggleboy!" Rika said, walking over to me and waving her hand infront of my face. I decided to take my chance.

"Rika..." I said, grabbing her hand, "I... I..."

Rika looked at me with a strange look. "You what, Takato?"

"I really like you, and I've really liked you for a long time, and I was wondering - Will you go to the dance with me?" I managed to squeak. My face turned red and my lungs felt weak. I wanted to faint. I couldn't look Rika in the eye.

Suddenly, I heard her voice. "All right."

"What?" I said, looking up at her.

"All right. I'll go to the dance with you." Rika had a nonchalant look on her face.

"T-That... That's awesome!" I exclaimed. "Wow... just... wow..."

I was floating. I felt like nothing could bother me right now - until I heard a small gasp behind me.

"T-Takato?"

I turned around. Crystal was standing behind me, and she covered her face with her hand, and holding Puppi in her free arm. It looked like she was about to cry, with a mix of horror and grief on her face.

"What's wrong, Crystal?" I looked at her. I didn't understand why she looked so emotional.

"I..." Crystal looked down, letting her bangs cover her eyes. She looked like she had gotten slapped in the face.

"I HATE YOU TAKATO MATSUKI!"

Crystal had tears in her eyes as she screamed at me. She turned around and ran off quickly, running out of our sight.

We stood there in silence for a moment, and I suddenly wondered what I had done.

--

Mm... this story has funny timing. Seriously, it does. Well, see you next chapter... 


	7. Minds Dancing in Circles

I find it kind of funny that when I wrote the part that Crystal hated Takato, I broke up with my boyfriend. 

Even though I planned this all out in my head, I really didn't expect anything like that. Half of this is actually how I feel at the moment...

Anyway, seventh chapter...

* * *

"Three days now..." I muttered under my breath, watching the clouds above my head.

Henry, Peter and I were at the park again, with Guilmon, Terriermon, Kakimon and Puppishumon hanging around. Crystal was avoiding me. I could never see her at all, but Henry and Rika did, for some reason. It was like she was purposely avoiding ME.

Then again, she did have good reason.

She had screamed that she hated me.

"Where is she?" I said, looking at Henry in the eyes. He had been leaning against the wall with a thoughtful look.

"It's not like she's a missing person you know," Henry closed his eyes.

"Yeah, but she ditches every single class she has with me."

"That isn't very many," Peter pointed out. He sat crosslegged on the floor. "You only had two classes with her."

"Still," I sighed, leaning against the wall opposite of Henry. "She's purposely avoiding me."

"Crystal probably has her reasons," Henry answered.

"It's kinda funny," Puppishumon said, padding up to me and sitting down near my feet. "She really liked you."

"What?" I looked at the small blue digimon. "She... liked me?"

"Wow, you JUST started catching on to that?" Henry said, looking at me.

My gaze turned to Henry. "You knew, too?"

"Well... no. I didn't know the whole time... I found out when I asked her to the dance yesterday."

I blinked, staring at Henry. "You... asked her... to the dance."

"Yeah," Henry closed his eyes. "I mean... I felt really bad for her... and she just ended up spilling the whole story, including that she really cared about you. Sorry Takato... I had been waiting for the right time to tell you."

Puppi tugged on the edge of my pant cuff, urging me for my attention. "She's almost ALWAYS liked you. Ever since she got here in Japan. She thought you were really cute... until you decided to ask her for dancing lessons, then her feelings got real deep. She told me stuff about you every night!"

"Not something to gloat about, Puppi." Peter commented. Then he turned to me. "Look, she had this huge thing for you. And it showed. A lot."

"How do you know this?" I asked him.

"Even though she and I came to Japan from different cities, we still knew each other, and we were like best friends. That's why we decided to go to Japan together," Peter explained. "But that's not important. She really did care. And she probably got bugged when she found out you liked her cousin, instead of her."

"Well it's not my fault! I really do like Rika! How am I supposed to contain my feelings for her?"

"The way I did, when I liked Rika?" Henry said quietly.

Everything was quiet as I tried to let that seep in. "You... had a crush on Rika?"

"Yeah," Henry looked me in the eye. "I didn't tell you because you were practically obsessed over her, and I didn't want to bug you about it."

"Jeez, I'm just learning more and more things every day," I muttered.

"Look, I can deal with it Takato," Henry reassured me. "It's just the fact that Crystal can't, and I think that's why she's staying away from you."

"So what am I supposed to do about it?" I sighed heavily. "I finally get to go to a dance with a girl that I really really like... and then this girl... she..."

"She what, Takato?" Peter said, looking at me.

I shook my head, and grabbed my backpack, which was sitting on the floor. "Eeh. I need some time to myself..."

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and started to walk away from the park. I had no real destination, I just wanted to think.

What was I supposed to do? I mean, I really REALLY liked Rika. And I really wanted to go to the dance with her. What was I gonna do, press rewind and ask Crystal instead?

I didn't really like Crystal the way I liked Rika. I hadn't spent five years, hoping that there'd be one day that I'd be able to tell her that I liked her for so long.

And yet... something about Crystal being so bothered, so sad about me going to the dance with her cousin made me feel disturbed.

I had spent two weeks with her, learning how to dance. I had learned little things about her, and she had learned things about me. There was something about her that made me feel like I had known her all my life.

Why did I have these feelings? They shouldn't be there, I thought. I really love Rika... so why am I so bothered that her cousin likes me, and that I had asked her cousin instead of her?

I walked all over town, trying to find the answers for the questions in my head. Cars zoomed by me, and people nudged against me, and yet I just felt alone. Nothing felt right at all.

Small memories of Crystal and me started to appear in my head as I walked. Small things, like when I stepped on her foot, or when she slipped on my stuff and ended up falling face-flat on the floor, and when I help her up. And her smile, when I helped her, and how always when I held her hand during the practice she blushed and looked flustered, trying her hardest to stop but she couldn't.

Memories of Rika and I started to float in, too. Constant reminders of how long I had waited to show her my feelings, and how I always ended up making myself a fool infront of her. How often that I just wanted to reach out for her hand and say, "Rika, I like you" but I couldn't. The memories I had of just being with her, and how happy I felt when I had finally told her my feelings for her.

As I drifted onwards, I could hear songs playing from radioes, and one caught my ear as I walked on.

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk as passerby walked past me. I didn't care that people kept pushing me.

"Why, Crys..." I whispered to myself. I had so many emotions on my mind right now. I didn't know if I'd be able to sort them out.

I thought about Crystal, and the advice she had given me, and how I took it - but how she didn't really intend for me to take it, and how she got hurt by her own words. She felt the same way as I would have if Rika were to deny me.

I knew in my heart that this was just one of those times when I had to pick the right choice. Problem was, what would come out of it if I were to pick the wrong choice?

I looked up at the rooftops, and wondered what I would do about all of this, and as I gazed up at the buildings, I could've sworn I saw her silhouette dancing.

* * *

No, this isn't the end, if that's what you're thinking. It's almost over though... so enjoy while you can, I suppose. 


	8. Dance With Me

Wow. Chapter Eight. When was the last time I worked on ANYTHING and I got that far? Enjoy then, I suppose.

--

The day of the dance was here. I was at home, getting ready. I wore a white shirt, with a dark blue, collared, unbuttoned shirt ontop and some black pants.

'I look like Tai,' I thought to myself. 'A really freaky, wannabe Tai. Or maybe Matt. A freaky, wannabe Matt.'

"Hey Takato! Are you done yet?" Henry asked. He came into my room, wearing a jean jacket and a white shirt underneath like me, as well as some regular blue jeans. He had come over, to get ready for the dance, and he had brought his clothes with him.

"Man... I didn't know you were going to wear that..." I said, comparing our clothes. "I look like I'm trying to copy you now!"

"Don't worry about it," Henry said, brushing it off. "No one'll notice."

I looked at myself in the mirror, checking how I looked, over and over. Henry noticed.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"Yeah, a bit," I laughed, the flustered feeling I had attaching itself to my voice, making my voice become quivery.

"If Cinderella's Prince Charming had a story of his own, he'd probably be just as nervous." Henry said, trying to make me feel better.

"Yeah... but this Prince Charming is going to do something a little unexpected." I smiled, and continued to nervously look in the mirror.

"Really now? Well, hurry up and finish looking at yourself, so I can see your little unexpected plan in action."

I quickly looked at myself in the mirror, then both Henry and I dashed down the stairs. "I'm going to the dance!" I called out to my parents, who were preparing dinner.

"All right, just be careful!" I heard my mom's voice call out. Henry and I were walking.

We went out the back, and Henry and I walked underneath the moonlight, towards school.

"So... are you gonna tell me anything about your plans tonight, Prince Charming?" Henry asked.

I smiled. "Nope. You gotta figure it out for yourself."

I had been planning this for the last few days before the dance. Thoughts rushed through my head, and I just hoped I wouldn't screw up. I had done a lot of thinking, and I reached the conclusion of what I wanted to do... all I needed to do now was just to remember.

We reached the school, and opened the gym doors to reveal a very glittery, decorated scene. I looked around. "There they are," I said, pointing.

Henry and I made our way over, past the dancing couples, to where Rika and Crystal stood. Both had their hair pinned up, and they were both wearing matching blue dresses, except Rika's was a very light periwinkle and Crystal's was a dark midnight blue. They both had had swoop necks, and it accented their bodies, the cloth falling until it reached their knees. Glitter was sprinkled all over their dresses, making them look like fairies of day and night.

"Don't ask about the dress," Rika muttered, turning red. "Mom made me."

"She gave me one too," Crystal said, blushing. "I think they look good on me and cuzzie though." Crystal smiled, hoping to reassure her flustered cousin.

I looked at my mentor, for the first time in the past few days. "So, are you going to be a wallflower for this dance?"

"No," she replied. "I'm probably going to be dancing all night long, so don't worry about me.

Crystal grinned at me, but her voice sounded off, and her smile seemed like it had lost its touch.

I smiled, and heard the melody of a quick dance song play. "Would you like to dance?" I grinned at Rika, and she smiled back, and I lead her to the middle of the dance floor.

"You got pretty good," Rika said, smiling. "I'm impressed."

"Well, you're not that bad of a dancer either," I commented.

The notes of the song melded into the atmosphere of the room, but it soon ended. A slower song played, and I held Rika close to me, embracing her for the first time that I was ever capable.

We danced together, holding each other, embracing. I never knew dancing felt so good, in the right atmosphere.

I excused myself for a moment to go get a drink. I stood at the punch table, when I noticed that there was someone standing next to it, looking up at the ceiling, all by herself.

Crystal.

She had gone against what she had said she was going to do, and was standing there, alone. She had a sad look on her face, and she sighed. I watched her for a moment, and then I walked over to her, looking her in the eye.

"What happened to dancing all night long?" I asked, leaning against the wall next to her.

"Eeh," She said, turning her head and shrugging.

"Where's Henry?"

"Over there." I looked in the direction that she pointed, and noticed that Henry was dancing with Rika. He finally had gotten his chance with her.

"Well... in that case, do you want to dance?"

"W-What?" Crystal said, looking at me with an astonished look.

"Would you like to dance with me?" I asked her again, and let my hand slide into hers, and I saw her blush, the way she did during our lessons. I smiled, but she pushed my hand away.

"Why should I dance with you? You like my cousin," she spat.

"Don't think about that right now," I whispered in her ear, pulling her close to me. "Dance with me."

--

Abrupt, yes... but the next chapter is the second to last (I decided to make it 10 chapters instead). So yeah. More will happen in the next one... 


	9. Waltz Under the Moon

Ninth chapter. Wow.

I've been really suprised lately. I've gotten a lot of reviews (Too bad FF deleted my songfic, which got a lot) and it's really kind of scary in a wonderful sort of way! I'm not used to them, I guess. I was really weirded out when I got reviews on From the Linden Trees, and I literally went, "WOAH! IS THIS WORLD GOING INSANE OR AM I ACTUALLY GETTING REVIEWS!" But thank you, you guys, I didn't think my writing was worthy. Especially with the almost-yaoi-but-not-quite scenes... oO

Oh yeah, and to make this clear - like the description says, this is an OCxTakato and HenryxRika fic. Although the Jenrika is kind of late (as of this chapter it premieres), the Crysato as I like to call it as been there since chapter two. I think the love triangle made it pretty hard to tell, though. It's basically crush after crush after crush...

Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

--

I held Crystal's hand, and with ease, I pulled her to her feet, both of us gliding into the middle of the dance floor. Crystal's face turned red, as the dress swirled around her knees, and I smiled. I never knew dancing felt so good. In this atmosphere, the dimmed colored lights moving across the floor like fireflies in the night.

It was a beautiful sight. The movements just came, I didn't have to think about anything. Everything just felt perfect. I held Crystal in my arms, moving to the music.

Part of me was asking, "Why am I doing this?" I didn't really know why. Why -was- I dancing with Crystal, when I had dreamed for Rika so long?

It was just a feeling that came over me. Crys had the same feelings that I had over Rika. It wasn't fair, to just crush her heart like that. And yet, I did. This was the only way I could think of to make it up to her.

I know that seems weird. But Crystal knew how to feel like she was close to you. She smiled as if you were her best friend all your life, she laughed like she always laughed with you. She had become a good friend.

I was like that for Rika. A good friend. And like Rika, I had been oblivious to Crystal's feelings. I had been so caught up in the things that I had focused on that I didn't even notice that the sky was blue anymore. It was like when you stared at the floor, and walked really fast everywhere, not letting yourself take in the beautiful sights around you. By the time you're there, you realise that you missed out on a whole lot.

I looked at her, seeing her face in the dim light. It was shining, tainted faintly with the light that swirled around the room. Her mouth was singing to the words of the song, and I held her close, so I could listen, and feel her skin against mine.

"Numai tu, inima mi-o frangi doar tu, numai tu... tu, tu, numai tu..."

I smiled. "You have a nice voice," I whispered.

She opened her eyes, glistening with silvery brilliance. "Do you know what that line means?"

"No, not really," I said, blushing a little. I felt like I should have, for some reason, even though I had never heard the song before.

"It means, 'only you, only you can break my heart, only you, you, you, only you'," she whispered.

"Really now?" I twirled her around, smiling. She looked at me with a suprised look, smiling.

"Yes... and that's only you."

I twirled her around again. I remembered how hard it was for me to learn that, but now that I thought about it, it came to me with ease. I had dropped Crystal many times, often falling over and just inable to do it before. But Crystal had taught me how. I held her close to me, and as we danced to the beat, I twirled both of us around, so quick that she almost fell.

"You're very good," my mentor grinned, as I let held her back, supporting her from falling. We heard clapping all around us. We both stood as the song slowly ended, and we bowed, both smiling.

Both Crys and I took a break from dancing, her so she could get a drink, and I so I could seek out Henry. I scanned the room, looking for him.

I saw him, and instantly smiled. He had his arms wrapped around Rika in a tight embrace, and his face looked flushed as they danced, and they seemed unaware of their surroundings, just in each others arms enjoying the dance. I wondered if Crystal and I looked like that, as we danced. I grinned and saught out my dance partner.

She smiled as I came near. "Ready for round two?" Crystal gazed at me, taking a sip of her drink.

I nodded. "Dancing is much more fun that I thought."

"It's all on how you feel when you dance. It's like you're one with the music."

"Don't go 'teacher' on me," I said laughing. "We're here to dance, and have a good time."

"Good point," Crys smiled, and held out her hand. I gently held it up to my face and kissed it, and we swirled onto the dance floor, her laugh trailing us as I lead her.

We danced, to all songs, slow and fast, fast and slow. Most of them had been relatively easy for me to keep up, and Crystal and I were even able to show off a little bit, as I twirled her around, and she always laughed, her face flushed. I realised that it was really fun to dance with her.

We took another break, and I saught out Henry. He was standing near the punch table, getting a drink. I looked at him with a grin.

"So, how's my date?"

"Great," Henry returned my grin. "I told her I liked her, finally... after this whole time.

"Wow, that's awesome! What about her?"

"She has the same feelings," Henry blushed. He looked embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it," I smiled nonchalantly. "I think I'm over her..."

"Really now?"

"Yeah." I glanced over at Crystal. "I think... I found someone better."

"Heh," He looked at me, chuckling. "So how's my date, anyway?"

"We're tearing up the dance floor." I smiled at him again. "It's really awesome."

"Glad you're having a good time," Henry returned it, and I went off to find Crystal. I found her walking away from Rika, and I saw out of the corner of my eye as I approached her that Rika and Henry had reunited and had started to dance again.

Crys looked at me with a big grin. "Well, ready to start dancing again?"

"Well, actually..." I reached for her hand, "I'd like to show you something.

I lead Crystal outside where the stars were shining, and we sat outside on a bench outside of the auditorium where the dance was. We could still hear the music from outside, but it still had a sense of silence.

"Brrr..." I heard Crys say, and I looked at her. She was shivering a bit, and I wrapped my arm around her. She blushed, and she leaned her head against my chest. I put my hand on her head, stroking her gentle hair, and she looked up at me.

"So what was it that you wanted to show me?" she inquired, still shivering against my body.

"Well..." I looked at her, as if I didn't want to tell her. I smiled broadly and got up. "Just one more dance. I'll show you."

I held out my hand to her, and she had half-smile on her face, her eyes half closed. I stared at her, wondering if I had done something.

"Something wrong?"

"Huh?" She snapped out of it, and looked me square in the eyes.

"You had this dreamy look on your face. Not that I mind... it's kind of cute."

She blushed. "Well... everytime something happens, you end up standing up and holding out your hand. It's interesting... like you want to lead me somewhere."

"Well, I don't want to steer you wrong," I smiled, and I slid my hand into hers, and I helped her up.

"Heh, just like my star to shine the way then?"

"Knight in shning armour, star to shine in the night, no matter what I'll be by your side."

I smiled. We held each other, and once again we were in an embrace, together. We could hear the music from inside of the auditorium drift outside, and I noticed it was a three-beat song. I held her, and we continued to dance, body against body underneath the stars.

It was wonderful. The breeze picked up, and I held Crystal closer, to sheild her from the cold. We were closer than we ever had been before. It was... perfect.

"You're muttering."

"What?" I looked at Crys, startled. I felt like I was dreaming, and almost everything could jolt me. I blinked, looking at her, confused.

"You're muttering," she whispered. "You're going, 'one-two-three' while you dance."

I blushed. "Well... that was the only way I could think of to keep up with the song," I said, embarrassed.

"Don't worry," my mentor said, nuzzling my neck. "You learned how to dance three-step on your own. I'm impressed enough. I'm guessing that was what you wanted to show me?"

"Yeah," I smiled at her, feeling proud. "I wanted you to know that... and something else."

"What?"

She looked at me with questioning eyes, and gently I let my lips touch hers gently, pulling her as close as I could to my body and kissing her underneath the moonlight.

"Crys, I... I think you're beautiful. And wonderful. And you've done so much for me... I don't want to see you go. I... I like you a lot. I love you."

"Oh, Takato..."

We looked at each other, softly breathing, and Crystal rested her head against my chest, and we basked underneath the light of the stars, embracing and never wanting to let go.

--

Woo... finished chapter nine. Next one's the last one.

I didn't like this chapter much... I was going through a lot of mood swings as I did this, and I'm tired, so half of this might not make any sense at all, I'm sorry. I hope you guys will like the conclusion. 


	10. Last Beat of the Song

Last chapter. Wow.

Sequel is being thought over as I type. So fans of this, great ready for the next one.

--

"Ugh..." I panted. I leaned against one of the subway train poles, and then spied a chair. I quickly flopped onto it and sunk into the leather seat.

I was running. Fast. Where? To the airport, all the way across town.

Why?

Crystal was leaving today.

I had been sleepless last night. I didn't want her to leave, and she was. Things felt like they were breaking apart in my hands, crumbling like sand. Breaking apart like glass...

After all this...

I heard a small "ping" noise, and hurridly I rushed towards the door. As soon as the cool air flowed in and the doors seperated, I was already past the crowd, running up the steps.

Almost there, almost there. I ran around the corner and into the airport building.

"Are you trying to find somebody?" One of the airport workers behind a counter asked me as I almost crashed into the desk.

"Uh... well..." I strained to remember. What was her flight again?

Oh no.

"Don't worry," The worker had practically read my mind. "I can probably remember what she looks like if you told me."

"Uhhh..." I took in deep breaths of air, still exhausted from running. I spoke in quick words so I could inhale more. "Long black hair. Mostly black leather attire. With a brown haired girl. Leaving for America."

"Leaving for America, huh? Go down to gate C6. She was asking for directions there."

"Okay, thanks!" I said, and sped off.

C6... C6...

As I ran, it suddenly occurred to me that I had no idea what I had wanted to tell Crystal. A quick, "Bye, I love you, I'll see you the next time you're ever in Japan?" and then run off?

No. Just, no.

I honestly had no idea what I was going to tell her. I just knew I wanted to see her, one last time before she left. If I didn't, I'd feel awful. I didn't really understand why, but I just felt like I -HAD- to tell Crystal that single goodbye, before she went on that plane and I would have no idea when she was coming back.

I spotted Rika from afar, and then Crystal, noticing that she was in a line of people who were about to board the plane. I ran as fast as I could and practically crashed into her.

"Takato?" Crystal stared at me, blinking.

"Crys... Crys... Crystal..." I reached for her hands, gasping for air. I almost fell over, but Crystal held me up, supporting me.

"Takato, what are you doing here?" She held my chin up, so that I stared at her square in the eyes.

"I..." I took a deep breath. "I wanted to say goodbye, before you left for America again."

"Good...bye?" She blinked. I felt more stupid than I ever had.

I quickly pulled Crystal into an embrace. "Listen... Crys..." I whispered in her ear. "I'm going to miss you... a lot."

"I'm going to miss you too," I heard her whisper. "I'll try and come back during Golden Week or maybe during the summer sometime..." I felt her arms wrap around my torso, and we held each other.

"I wish I brought you some flowers," I said, looking at Crystal in the eye. "It would've been a nice..."

I couldn't get myself to say "parting gift". Same with departure, or any word that had to do with leaving. Luckily Crystal understood.

"Don't worry about it," she kissed my neck, and then my cheek. "I had a great time with you."

"You too," I smiled. "I mean, first you were a great friend... then you were my dance teacher... and now..."

"Gate C6 now boarding," an announcer's voice erupted from a speaker, and people started to flow into the doorway.

"Oh..." Crystal hugged me tightly. "I have to go now..."

She started to let her arms fall loose around me, and she started to back up. I didn't want to let her go though. I didn't, not at all.

"Crys," I looked into her eyes. "I love you."

I felt my whole face turned red, and I looked at the floor, stepping back from Crystal. I felt flustered. I couldn't believe I said that. I had said it the day before at the dance, but this time I was actually aware of what I had said. But this time was the one time it felt... right. I wouldn't get another chance.

"I love you too, Takato," I heard Crys say, and I looked up at her. She was smiling, and she had tears coming from her silvery-gray eyes. I embraced her, wiping her tears away and we shared one last kiss.

We eventually had to pull apart, and she waved to me as she walked towards her plane, and I waved back, and I wondered when my mentor was coming back. She had taught me a lot of things - not just about dancing either. She had taught me a lot about love, and how I felt towards her, and I hoped one day I'd be able to see her soon, as I saw the plane go up in the sky and disappear from sight.

--

Yup. That's it! Thank you for all of your reviews and stuff like that. I appreciate them a lot.

As you guessed, Digimon Tamers does NOT belong to me, nor are some of the songs that are mentioned, the only things that belong to me are the writing and the characters Crystal and Puppishumon. Peter and Kaki belong to my friend Peter.

starts singing to herself Sequel, sequel... 


End file.
